


【肖根】桂花落雨

by MeeraGuo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeraGuo/pseuds/MeeraGuo





	【肖根】桂花落雨

Shaw睁开眼睛的一瞬间，感觉到天旋地转，她撇过头看见了那张熟悉的笑脸。Root！Shaw完全不关心自己身在何处，第一时间抓起Root的衣领向上提，她们之间的距离太近了，Shaw甚至可以数清Root额头上细小的毛发，狭小空间里如此贴近弱化了Shaw极具攻击性的表情。  
“再有下一次，我就杀了你。”  
“Sweetie，我知道你有多爱电击枪。”  
Root向左边扯起嘴角，眼睛一眨一眨的看着Shaw，完全无视Shaw浑身都在散发的怒火。Root喜欢这个造型，她的下巴能感受到Shaw嘴里呼出的热气，眼睛一低就能看到Shaw握紧的拳头，紧绷的手臂，这性感极了。  
“Sameen，我们在机场外面，你这样我可不敢把你拖进去，我们还是赶快办手续去登机吧。”  
Shaw瞪了Root好一会，推开车门走下去，关门时力气大到让还坐在车里的Root眼睛都闭上了。Shaw不喜欢Root叫自己的名字，因为Root从来不会好好叫她的名字，“Sameen”这个词从Root嘴里说出来，婉转而湿润，让Shaw总是感受到瞬间升腾的怒气。  
Shaw下了车就大步流星的往机场里面走，走到一半发现自己不知道目的地，护照也没有，根本不知道应该走去哪，于是讪讪的走回Root身边，Root锁好车就看到气势汹汹的Shaw站在她旁边。  
“我们去哪？”  
“中国，杭州。”  
Root看着走在自己身侧，头顶将将到她下巴的人，甜蜜的笑了。The Machine说在杭州有一样东西需要她亲自取回来，Root想既然横跨到另一个半球去，应该找个人保护自己，而且，可能真的会有危险呢。于是一不做二不休，Root在凌晨3点翻进了Shaw的公寓，电晕了她拖到机场。  
一切都如Root设想的一样，十分钟换好机票，在登机口关闭前一分钟通过，她们的座位周围无人打扰，飞机没有delay，正常起飞，如果硬要说哪里不如意，那就只有Shaw一直扁着嘴不说话，可能是还在生气。Root什么都没有说，靠在Shaw的肩膀上准备睡去，毕竟从昨天就一直没有休息过，她太累了。Root感觉到Shaw的肩膀在她头靠上去的时候明显的僵硬了一下，但是Shaw没有推开她，于是Root就堂而皇之的带着窃喜入睡了。  
Root一觉醒来的时候，发现自己躺在Shaw的腿上，毯子好好的盖在身上。她高挺的鼻尖刚好蹭到Shaw黑色的背心，抬眼看不到脸，只能看到两座山峰，Root错开头，向上看到Shaw安静的睡颜，Root觉得醒来看到这样的风景比置身云端更让她愉悦。Root像蜜糖一样的笑容荡漾在嘴边，又在眼睛里晕开，灼的Shaw耳朵都红了，更不要提Root时不时戳一下Shaw的腰腹，捏一下大腿，Shaw只能在吃飞机餐的时候表达愤怒——抢走Root餐盒里的鳗鱼。  
东八区中午11点的时候，飞机终于从首都机场降落，和在纽约登机时的气场不同，Root悻悻的走下飞机，Shaw却显得开心很多。Root本来设想十几个小时的飞行时间，应该可以和Shaw说很多话，或者，做很多事。结果Shaw一直在睡觉，Root觉得无比委屈，尤其当她发现Shaw在装睡的时候。不愧是特工，咬牙忍了十几个小时不睁眼，当然吃饭除外。  
东八区下午4点，终于到达目的地杭州。刚一下飞机，Shaw和Root的脸同时一黑，9月末的杭州还带着来自夏季不甘心的炎热，热浪冲的她们好想反身回到机舱。The Machine帮她们在虎跑附近找了住的地方，她们沿着西湖一直往南走，一路上Root像个来度假的好奇宝宝，什么都要看什么都要听，而此时Shaw的身上已经布满了一层细密的汗珠，她只想赶紧办好事最好今天晚上就飞回纽约，这鬼地方太他妈热了，热的她想拿枪突突人。等到她们把东西扔进酒店的时候，已经快要晚上7点了，Root补好妆出来就看到Shaw懒散的坐在床上，舌头一下一下的舔着一只冰棒，Root觉得她应该说点什么了。  
“Shaw，我们等一下就要出发了，晚饭可以办完事再吃吗？”  
“好，那我要吃双份。”  
“这里是中国，没有爽过性爱的牛排哦。”  
可能是眼花了，Shaw刚刚看到Root的眼睛在闪光，也可能是Root突然整张脸放大在她眼前，她不知道Root为什么要离她这么近说话，但她又没有推开Root，于是Shaw举着已经被她舔化了的冰棒，狠狠的咽了下口水，然后身体向后靠了靠。

“我们等一下要去哪？”  
Root打开手机地图，指着一道山谷说：“去这里。”  
她们都怀疑自己是不是幻嗅了，从进入杭州这个城市，就闻到整个城市都在飘散着香气，淡淡的，好像从风里带来。但是走进这个山谷之后，味道更浓烈，天已经全黑了，她们根据The Machine的提示毫无方向感的向前走，而这个山谷无论走多远都只有树。目的地还是一棵树，树的附近有一块土很松，Shaw挖开土看到一个很小的盒子，打开里面是一个晶片，她抬头看了看Root，Root和她一样疑惑。Root一边和The Machine说话，一边转身准备往回走，突然Root听到了什么答案又定住了，回头看着Shaw诡异的笑起来，拉起Shaw的手向山谷更深处走去。  
“Shaw，The Machine说这条山谷里有很美的景色，陪我去看看好嘛？”  
“天都黑成这样了，能看得到什么，不如我们去吃饭吧。”  
虽然Shaw翻着白眼抱怨，却还是被Root拖着走了。她们走到树木最密集，味道最香的地方时，Root停了下来，Shaw感觉到一直有东西掉下来，她抬头向上看去，但是天太黑了，什么也看不清。  
“是桂花，现在是最好的季节，The Machine向我推荐的。”  
Shaw模糊的看到Root指向天空的手指，却清晰的听到了Root声音里的愉悦。Root慢慢靠近她，她的手抚上了Shaw的脸颊，拇指轻轻的刮蹭着，夜里有微凉的风吹过，和着山谷里飘落而下的桂花，Shaw咬了咬牙，感受到自己心里有一团无可名状的火焰，她只能闻到这条山谷里植物的馨香，却闻不到对面女人身上的气息，她觉得不安，于是她侧了侧头轻轻嗅了一下Root的指尖。  
Root没有丝毫犹豫的吻了上来，她冰凉的双唇靠在Shaw的上唇摩擦，伸出舌尖讨好的舔弄。Shaw觉得Root是恶意在自己的体内燃放烟花，她要教训Root一下。于是Shaw反客为主伸出舌头滑进Root的口中，与另一只滑腻的同类追逐、缠绕，一只手圈住Root的腰腹，另一只手撕开Root衬衫的排扣，推搡着她向后靠在一棵树上。粗糙的树干硌的Root脊背生疼，但她没空呼痛，她的舌头被Shaw用力的吸吮，直到舌根发麻，直到她被吻的快要窒息，Root终于推了推Shaw。她们松开彼此的嘴唇，一根银亮的细丝连接着两片嘴唇，宣示了她们想要的内心。Root看着Shaw漆黑的双眼被欲望烧的通红，满头黑发落满了细碎的花瓣，而Shaw的世界却在这一秒停止了，她只能看到Root锁骨处浅浅的沟壑里盛着的桂花。  
Shaw粗重的呼吸喷洒在Root的脖颈处，Root刚想开口调笑一下Shaw如此猴急的态度，但是Shaw没有给她机会。Shaw俯下身含住Root的右侧锁骨，伸出舌头在洼地里粗暴的舔舐、啃咬，一路攀上脖颈，留下密集的痕迹，Shaw咬住Root的耳垂，感受到Root刹那间身体的震颤，低低的呻吟从Root紧咬的嘴唇中泄露出来。Shaw一只手把Root的内衣推开，两指揉捏着站立起来的顶端，另一只手扼住Root的咽喉，舌头畅通无阻的游进Root的嘴里，Root尝到了Shaw嘴里桂花的甜味。  
Root的呻吟声越来越多，Shaw顺着她的心意转移注意力到她的胸前，卷起舌头裹住一颗，舔舐的时候Root会发出绵长的吸气声，而牙齿啃咬时Root会发出清脆的惊呼声，于是Shaw埋头在Root的胸间乐此不疲的听着Root变幻的叫声，直到Root用甜腻的声音呼唤她“Sameen”，并且推着她的头继续向下。  
Shaw跪在地上，Root的裤子已经被Shaw褪下，一条腿被架在Shaw的肩膀上，微风吹在她光裸的肌肤上，胸前到肚脐口水的痕迹在夜色下泛着光，Shaw的脸停在Root最私密的地方，潮湿的呼吸让Root从身体到心里都痒痒的，而这样淫靡的景色，Root只看了一眼就赶紧闭上了眼睛，她能感觉到自己腿间极度的湿滑，她怕Shaw还没有进入她，她就已经丢盔弃甲。Shaw扶着Root的大腿，用舌尖触碰了一下花蕾，Root的身体诚实的将Shaw的头夹的更紧，Shaw把花蕾吃进嘴里细细品尝，挪下厚实的嘴唇吻过花瓣，将舌头伸进幽深的隧道收缩着探索，Root双手胡乱的揉着Shaw的头发，从嘴里溢出Shaw的名字，带着绝望的哭腔。  
“Sameen……Samee……”  
Shaw像听到召唤的骑士，站起身，鼻子上还带着淫荡的亮光。  
“来尝尝你自己的味道。”  
Shaw把Root身体里情欲的味道一股脑的渡进Root的嘴里，与此同时两指毫无预兆的刺进Root的体内。她们身边只有花瓣飘下来的簌簌声，周围没有人，更没有海洋，而Root却仿佛听到了海浪的拍击，Shaw每一下用力的撞击，都像即将被海浪灭顶却又后余生的快感，于是Root便不介意Shaw每一次都如此深入又蛮横的冲击，她享受着在海浪里的浮浮沉沉，她咬紧Shaw的肩膀，双手攀住Shaw的后背，她觉得眼前忽亮忽暗，可能海浪真的要将她打入海底。Shaw感受到肩膀和后背的痛感，抽出了手指。  
“Root，求我。”  
Root听到Shaw在自己耳边轻声的要求，她无力的抬起头看到Shaw得意的脸。我什么都愿意给你Shaw，更何况只是求你。  
“Sameen，操我，求你。”  
Shaw本想着让Root露出狼狈的样子，结果Root这欲求不满的渴求，却让Shaw身体发烫，红了眼睛。于是再也没有界限，再也没有理智，Root烧断了Shaw的一切，让Shaw的脑海里只剩下一件事——“我要Root。”Root如愿的被Shaw的两指充实，感受着如暴风雨一样急切又凶狠的冲撞，Root绷紧腰腹摇摆着应和Shaw的给予，Root明白自己就是漆黑海洋上的一叶孤舟，她看到四面八方汹涌而来的海浪，她知道她马上就要被击碎，她是如此害怕又如此期待。Shaw强迫Root看着她，对上自己燃烧着的黑眸，她感受到Root的情动，她屏住呼吸，每一下都正中要害，眼见着Root最终被潮水吞噬，发出悠扬的长鸣。  
Shaw不记得回到酒店之后自己又要了Root多少次，她只记得Root哭着求她说不要了。醒来时Root在她的怀里，呼吸平稳，她的手臂环绕在Root的腰间，像多年的亲密爱侣。


End file.
